La Cita
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Algunas vez Hermione aceptara salir con Draco Malfoy? Como seria su cita? Y si estuvieran juntos como seria su relacion? Epilogo pronto
1. Miercoles

Hermione estaba sentada en su oficina en el ministerio, sin ningún trámite que hacer ya, hoy había llegado muy temprano a su trabajo para terminar todo antes de la hora de salida, para poder alcanzar a ir al curso de cocina a recoger un nuevo postre que preparo en su clase de anoche.

Desde que Ron se fue a vivir a Hogsmeade para administrar la sucursal de la tienda de broma de los gemelos, Hermione decidió hacer actividades extra curriculares para no morir de soledad en su casa y acostumbrarse a ser una mujer separada solo por tres cortos meses ya que le toco cambiar ese título por mujer divorciada, el cual llevaba ya durante los últimos tres años sin ningún problema. Por lo que aprendió a cocinar profesionalmente comida italiana, francesa, mexicana, japonesa, india la cual solo hizo el curso básico porque no le gusto, pero su especialidad eran los postres. Todo esto en una escuela de cocina muggle.

El divorcio de los mejores amigos de Harry Potter, no fue un tema muy hablado en el mundo mágico, hasta decían que la pareja se demoró en oficializarlo y que era la mejor decisión que habían tomado desde ayudar a Su mejor amigo durante la guerra. En las vacaciones de Navidad en el primer año de Hogwarts de Hugo, Ron anunció que se mudaría a Hogsmeade a vivir, lo que para todos los Weasley fue el anuncio de la separación.

- Hermione!- el conocido niño que vivió ahora un hombre padre de familia, entro a la oficina de su amiga. - Hoy es miércoles, día de cena con los Potter- se rió con su broma de todas las semanas. - Yo ya sali del departamento de Aurores, te espero para ir juntos?.

- Harry muchas gracias pero hoy no- le sonrió- anoche hice un postre para la cena y tengo que ir a decorarlo primero para que quede perfecto, luego voy a tu casa.

- Si eres consiente de lo que te hará una pelirroja si no llegas? - bromeo Harry pensando en lo enojada que se pondría su esposa si eso llegara a pasar.

- No quiero ni imaginarme.- le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida. -Es algo rápido antes de las siete estoy llegando. ahora tu avanza a tu casa y aprovecha el tiempo libre que te has dado con tu esposa.

Termino de ordenar sus papeles en el escritorio, vio la foto actualizada de sus hijos que estaba en el escritorio, como pasaba el tiempo, su hija cumpliría 15 años el próximo año, y Hugo ya estaba mas alto que su hermana. Guardo el profeta en su cartera, tenía que llevarlo para leer una noticia que le causo mucha curiosidad. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

- Harry.. No tenias que decirle nada a Ginny sobre el postre.- se quejó sin ver hacia arriba, imaginando que su amigo regreso por orden de su esposa acompañarla.

- Buenas tardes Granger. - era una voz masculina, obviamente no la de Harry.

- Malfoy- suspiro al ver al rubio parado en la puerta de su oficina como lo hacía prácticamente todos los días de estos últimos 5 meses. - si sabes que día es hoy?

- Miércoles. - contestó con una media sonrisa, muy seductora, muy Draco Malfoy.

- Pense que ya te habías resignado los Miércoles. - dijo recordando que los últimos 3 el rubio no había llegado.

- Resignado no es una palabra en mi vocabulario. - entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta - Soy leal, y me gusta cumplir. - se acercó al escritorio de la mujer. - todos los miércoles tu Hermione cenas con tus amigos Potter. - se acercó tanto a ella que con el dorso de su dedo acaricio el rostro provocando cosquillas en el cuerpo de Hermione.

- Y por que hoy seria diferente? - se alejó sin demostrar agrado a la caricia. Además había algo el día de hoy que lo hacía más atractivo, su camisa abierta los dos últimos botenes, sin corbata ni tunica, su cabello algo despeinado y en sus mejillas blancas se podía ver algo de rubor, un look que nunca pensó que Draco Malfoy usara, ya que para ella el rubio vivía con camisa y corbata pegada desde el colegio.

- estaba en mi carro cuando Vi a Potter, se estaba yendo solo a casa, y supuse que se rompería la tradición de tu cena, así que regrese para poder preguntarte una vez mas si quieres salir conmigo?- lo dijo tan pausadamente como siempre, esas mismas palabras que venia repitiendo todos los días, de Lunes a Viernes desde ya cinco meses. - Y si Granger como una cita, adelantó a contestarte por si acaso hoy quieras preguntar.

- Supusiste mal, si cenare con los Potter solo que iré a recoger un postre que hice primero.- lo miro fijamente, ahora entendía por que estaba despeinado y con ese look de cansado, de alguna manera Draco Malfoy habia corrido a su oficina, y a esta hora que todos bajaban por los ascensores no dudaba que el haya subido por las escaleras hasta el 6to piso.- Y no se porque te sigo dando explicaciones a ti.- se quejó, de alguna forma desde la primera vez que llego a invitarla a cenar hasta ahora, su forma de contestar había cambiado, y hasta muchas veces conversaba con Malfoy.

- A mi no me molestan, hasta me gusta saber mas de ti, por eso quiero una cita contigo, y no descansare hasta conseguirla.

- Malfoy, como ya te dije tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir donde Harry, así que puedes irte a tu casa.

- espera, Te propongo algo, hacerte un favor, como ya me dijiste tienes que ir a ver un postre o algo así, yo estoy en mi carro y tu no tienes ya uno. - hace un mes que Hermione vendió la van familiar por problemas financieros, ella estaba viviendo con las justas y como sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts le había dicho a Ron que no era necesario que el pague algo, además que por Ginny sabia que la tienda en Hogameade fue una gran inversión y aun seguían con déficit. - Te llevo a recoger tu postre y luego hasta donde los Potter.

- Se desaparecerme y aparecerme desde los 17 Malfoy.

- primer punto: hace 2 meses aproximadamente al decirme que no a mi cita comentaste que tu escuela de cocina era en el mundo muggle, lo que significa que no puedes aparcerte al pie del lugar y que Aunque quede cerca tendrás que caminar y te demoraras mas, segundo con el postre en la manos tendrás que volver a caminar hasta un lugar donde desaparecerte y como aprendimos en el colegio no es recomendable hacerlo con comida.- aclaro de una forma muy logica.

- claro que sabia eso rubio, iba a pedir un taxi.- lo agradable se le fue un poco al darse cuenta que Malfoy tenía razón y que la había hecho quedar como una tonta que no recordaba lo de la comida.

- Vamos te llevo y no tendrás que pedir taxi, además iras comoda y llegaras antes a donde los Potter. - ofreció nuevamente y después de 5 segundos que Hermione no contesto nada añadió - No es una cita Granger. Solo estoy haciéndo un favor a una compañera de colegio y de trabajo.- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y tomo su cartera, pudo ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Draco, y después de cinco meses al fin había conseguido algo.

Caminaron por los pasillos del ministerio junto con todos los demás, al llegar al parqueo se encontró que el Porsche negro de Malfoy estaba mal parqueado en medio camino, era una realidad que corrió a buscar a Hermione. El le abrió la puerta de copiloto y espero a que ella se siente para cerrarla. En todo su tiempo con Ron, nunca había hecho eso por ella.

encendió el carro y salieron del parqueo y en menos de 3 segundos estaban en calles muggles.

- Donde es tu escuela?

- Sigue largo por esta y yo te aviso con tiempo a lo que tengas que ir a la derecha.

- Bueno hablemos un poco. Como están tus hijos?

- Porque me preguntas por mis hijos?- se sorprendió Hermione.

- Cuando una persona X está conversando con alguien que le interesa, lo que siempre se pregunta cosas de su vida, que estudia, su comida favorita, color favorito, música- explicó tranquilamente - y eso estoy haciendo yo, preguntando de tu vida, y como eres madre al igual que yo soy padre, se que parte importante de la vida si no es la gran mayoría son los hijos .

- Están bien entiendo tu punto. - suspiro ese rubio no se rendía por nada -Rose la niña esta en 5to año es de Ravenclaw y juega quidditch en el equipo.

- En que puesto juega?

- Es guardián.

- Como su padre. - mencionó al que fue esposo de Hermione no tan feliz, primero que durante el colegio nunca tuvieron un encuentro agradable, y segundo porque ahora que estaba interesado en su ex esposa lo que menos quería era pensar en él como competencia o como el hombre que una vez ella amo. Los Malfoy eran celosos.

- exacto, aunque yo atribuyó su habilidad a que sus primos mayores siempre la pusieron en los arcos porque era mala en todo lo demás- se rio al recordar a su hija jugando quidditch a los 8 años. - Y bueno Hugo esta en 4to no juega en el equipo de Gryffindor porque dice que ya hay muchos Weasley en la historia de quidditch en esa casa y que prefiere nunca ser rival de su hermana.- sonrío al pensar en sus hijos y Draco conoció el lado maternal de la mujer de sus sueños. - Por aquí ya tienes que girar y paras en dos casas más. - se estacionó frente a un restaurante que era de la misma escuela de cocina a la que Hermione asistía. - Puedes no esperarme Malfoy, ya hiciste mucho en verdad.

- El favor es completo, puedes demorarte todo lo que desees que yo te espero aquí.

La calle no era muy traficada, pero era muy muggle, con pequeños negocios, el restaurante cafetería de la escuela, una librería , y un lugar donde vendían cuadros. Esa calle era muy Hermione Granger. Tenía algo lindo,Se bajo a respirar un poco de aire de la zona, noto como los faroles de la calle se prendían poco a poco y los nombres de los negocios también.

- Mágico verdad? - Hermione estaba junto a el. - Cuando el sol se va automáticamente se encienden.

- Mágico para se muggle- bromeo en susurros mientras le abría la puerta del Porsche. - Ahora donde los Potter. - sonrío para si mismo y prendió el equipo de música de su carro, y una melodía muy conocida para Hermione comenzó a escucharse por los parlantes haciendo a la mujer tararear automáticamente.

-Los Beatles? En el carro de Draco Malfoy? - cada segundo se sorprendía mas. - Nunca pensé que viviría para esto.. - bromeo

- Si..me gustan bastante- dijo sin hacer notar la emoción de saber que a Hermione le gustaba la misma banda que el.

- Pero tu porque escuchas una banda muggle de los años 60?- en ella era entendible sus padres eran muggles, ella vivió entre Muggles, los escucho desde niña.

- Cuando se acabo la guerra, y los Malfoy tuvimos que agachar la cabeza para sobrevivir hicimos muchas cosas para volver a ser aceptados- la voz de Draco decía la tranquilidad que tenia al tocar el tema- Que el nombre de mi madre salga como parte importante en la historia de como Potter sobrevivió por segunda vez a Voldemort nos ayudo a entender lo correcto y comenzamos a trabajar en eso. - Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente, esto era información nueva. - mi papa tuvo la idea de mezclarnos con los muggles para comenzar aceptarlos. - trago saliva por ser tan detallado en sus palabras. - bueno el y mi mama, yo ya aceptaba a los Muggles mucho tiempo antes, pero eso es algo que ellos nunca se enteraron. En nuestro viajes conocimos restaurantes, hoteles, y se puede decir que nos dimos unas vacaciones de la magia, yo decidí mezclarme al final con gente de mi edad y el día que entre a mi primar bar escuche a los Beatles y desde ahí lo hago.

- Vacaciones de la magia- repitió las palabras - a mis hijos siempre les hago eso, al principio les encantaba ahora se quejan - se rio recordando a Hugo quejándose - Y ahí es cuando les recuerdo que su madre vivió sin magia por once años y que ellos pueden hacerlo por lo menos 2 días.

- Ahora puedes decirle que los Malfoy lo hicieron por dos semanas, de seguro es una mejor referencia. - ambos se rieron a carcajadas y Continuaron hablando de sus hijos, Hogwarts, Draco le pregunto por el postre y los cursos de cocina.

- Draco Malfoy porque encaprichado con salir conmigo? - pregunto al fin Hermione al reconocer que estaba llegando a su destino final y que este momento acabaría.

- No pienses que es un capricho, en verdad quiero que me des una oportunidad para que conozcas al verdadero Yo. - se estacionó a dos casas de la de Potter. - Hermione, me gustas mucho tienes algo que no se pero me tiene loco. - se sonrío al notar que sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido. - Y si me dices no, igual seguiré yendo a tu ya te lo dije yo no me rindo- después de eso Hermione no contesto nada, y enseguida Draco se bajo del carro para una vez mas abrirle la puerta. - Gracias por aceptar que te traiga.

-Sábado.- dijo muy despacio la mujer mientras veía al rubio ponerse mas pálido de lo normal.

- Que dijiste?

- Sábado..-repitió con una sonrisa, segura de lo que decía - Draco Malfoy Tendras tu oportunidad.- se rio al ver la cara.

- Prometo no defraudarte Hermione Granger!- el rubio era un niño emocionado celebrando su triunfo. - A las 4 paso por tu casa.

- No es muy temprano para una cena?

-después de 5 meses pidiendo salir contigo. - tomo la mano de Hermione delicadamente.-Esto no será una simple cena te lo aseguro. - le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, dejándola por un lado en shock y por el otro queriendo mas de Draco. - Nos vemos el sábado. - el rubio se subió al carro y arrancó, dejando a una Hermione sonriendo como una adolescente y con la cabeza llena de muchas preguntas mientras veía como se alejaba el auto negro, acaba de aceptar salir con Draco Malfoy, y estaba feliz por su decisión, a la vez estaba intrigada en conocer más de este nuevo Draco, del cual estaba encantada. No camino mucho hasta la casa de los Potter para reconocer una cabeza pelirroja en el porche.

- Es mi imaginación o acabas de llegar con Malfoy?

- No deberías estar en Hogsmeade trabajando? - evadió la pregunta con otra pregunta porque no se esperaba encontrarse con su ex esposo, no después de estar sonriendo por el beso.

- en realidad si, pero tenía que hablar con Harry. - se acerco Ron a saludarla con un beso, pero en la otra mejilla, la que no beso Draco . - Te ves bien Hermione, estas muy feliz.

- También te ves bien Ron. te quedaras a cenar?

- No, tengo que ir a la Madriguera a ver a mis padres antes de tomar el tren a Hogsmeade. - le sonrió a la mujer con que compartió mucho. - Se les dañó la línea flu.- se burlo para el solo señalando la casa Potter. - bueno ya me tengo que ir, Hermione cuídate mucho.- la abrazo, aunque al comienzo fue raro, ahora compartían algo de amistad. - y escúchame bien, si alguien te hace daño no dudes en buscarme. - las sospechas de Hermione fueron comprobadas con esa frase,Ron si vio biena Draco. - No permitiré que nadie.- dijo con énfasis. - se burle de la madre de mis hijos.

- Gracias Ron.- ahora ella dio la iniciativa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Ya anda que Molly te tiene que estar esperando.


	2. Sábado

_lo Siento mucho por el error... Escribo en mi celular mientras estoy en guardias y parece que el internet me jugo feo._

_nanda_

Esa mañana se levanto muy temprano, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa por su cita con Draco Malfoy, se dedicó a limpiar la casa, y arreglar su cocina, cada vez que estaba nerviosa lo hacia. No tenía ni idea donde iría con Draco, era un misterio desde el miércoles, y se dijo así misma esa noche que le preguntaría para por lo menos saber cómo vestirse, pero el jueves a la misma hora de siempre no llego Draco, llego una lechuza a entregarle un ramo de flores con una carta que decía " muero por que sea Sábado".

Y ya lo era, reviso su puerta dos cartas estaban esperando para ser leídas, de seguro sus hijos contando lo de la semana en el colegio, como siempre la carta de Rosie llena de detalles y palabras maduras, la de Hugo en cambio corta en palabras pero con mucho amor. No tenía de que quejarse con sus hijos, eran maravillosos.

vio el reloj de la cocina, ya eran las dos de la tarde, y como mujer necesitaba el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, un buen baño de burbujas la relajarían. corrió a su closet emociónada,como no tenía ni idea que ponerse se dejo llevar por el día y la hora, con unos jean color azul clásico, que como decía Ginny eran los ideales para mujeres solteras ya que con eso puesto se podía conquistar a cualquiera, más aún si tenía el cuerpo perfecto como el de su cuñada, mas una blusa con rayas azules y blancas, ropa muy al estilo muggle, por que no se le ocurría que mas ponerse para una cita de un sábado por la tarde, ahora estaba segura que para una próxima cita tenía que pedirle a Draco el lugar para no desentonar, aunque enseguida movio la cabeza de la preocupación al darse cuenta con que seguridad que se imaginaba otra cita para el futuro, en verdad estaba siendo conquistada por Draco Malfoy para ni salir aun y ya querer una mas.

Se vio al espejo, y se sintió joven no Solo por su ropa, si no por lo que sentía, la emoción de salir con alguien, desde su historia con Viktor nunca había salido con alguien mas, porque Ron por tantos años de amistad en el colegio, cuando comenzó la relación fue lo mismo pero con besos. Observo su poco maquillaje, estaba linda pero sencilla, como siempre lo era. Recordo el periódico del día miércoles, lo había guardado y visto todos los días, en noricia principal hablaban de Astoria Greengrass ex de Malfoy y su nuevo local de túnicas, las cuales ella diseñaba y confeccionaba. En la foto sonreía una mujer elegante con un vestido negro y maquillada como nunca ella estaría, y junto a ella Draco Malfoy, quien como decia la noticia era el quien dio todo el dinero para la iniciativa de la madre de su hijo. Hermione se quedo viendo la foto, Astoria sonreía y posaba como toda una modelo de pasarela, no entendía como Draco después de estar con una mujer como lo era su exesposa la estaba buscando a ella, volvió a verse en el espejo y comparada con Astoria era poca cosa, vio su ropa en y se rasco la cabeza signo de preocupación.

- Hermione Granger que haces con jean!- se dijo así misma con casi un grito de desesperación, pero el timbre de su casa sonó, recordando que era tarde para arrepentimientos.

- Hola Hermione - la voz de Draco Malfoy una vez mas la sorprendió aun sabiendo que era él quien llamó a su pueda, en realidad no podía dejar de sorprenderse al escuchar esa voz que mucha veces la llamo con insultos saludarle amablemente.

-Draco.- contestó el saludo sonriendo, ya mas relajada al ver como venia vestido el rubio, jeans, camisa a rayas y una sudadero informal.

- Vamos no debemos atrasarnos, tengo planeado un gran día para nosotros.

La primera hora paso volando, por lo entretenida que estaba la conversación de los dos, y por la velocidad del carro de Malfoy, y aun no llegaban al lugar que como dijo Draco era perfecto para una primera cita.

- Bueno cuéntame algo sobre ti que no sepa ya.

- No hay mucho mas que contar de mi, en cambio tu eres un misterio como esta cita que organizaste dentro de tu carro.

- Cita dentro del carro? No te adelantes que ya estamos llegando. - dijo mirándola fijamente. - Por cierto no te lo he dicho todavía verbalmente pero estas hermosa. - sonrojo a la mujer. - Me encanta ver como te sonrojas- dijo riendosez - la primera vez que lo hiciste en tu oficina después de exactamente 33 días de ir a invitarte a salir, no sabes como quede fascinado aunque lo mas importante para mi ese día en fue el primer paso de nuestra futura relación.

- Tu seguridad es única Draco Malfoy.- se rio nerviosa.

- Estas pequeñas cosas me dicen lo contrario. - le acaricio el rostro delicadamente aumentando los nervios de la mujer, y lo único que deseo era poder besarla de una vez por todas. - Mira ya llegamos. - se parqueo en medio de la nada, y se bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta.

- Draco, aun no entiendo..- no pudo decir nada mas al ver donde el rubio la llevo, el lugar era maravilloso, un tipo mirador, donde prácticamente se veía de fondo la mejor combinación de colores, de un lado la ciudad en tonos pasteles y del otro un gran lago.

- Que bueno, casi no llegamos!- se emociono y con un movimiento de varita arreglo un lugar donde sentarse frente a la hermosa vista, con una gran variedad de comida. La ayudo a sentarse en lo que parecía una alfombra de seda egipcia por su suavidad. - en aprox 2 minutos veremos como el sol se esconde detrás de la cuidad.- apuntó el punto exacto. - Y si te fijas bien a la derecha en ese momento veras otra cosa también. - se lo susurro en su oído ya que estaban sentados lo suficientemente cerca.

Hermione hizo caso y vio como se escondía el sol poco a poco,y sin perder de vista a la derecha justo cuando le quedaba al sol menos de 2 segundos, a los lejos se vieron las siluetas de unas torres, imposible no reconocer.

-Hogwarts!

- Si... A esta hora y por exactamente cinco minutos se puede ver el castillo desde aquí.- acerco una canasta hacia ellos. - ademas de que todo lo que se ve desde aquí es casi igual hermoso que tu.- abrió la canasta y saco paquetes de comida, muchos paquetes personales. - Yo se que aun es temprano para cenar, pero es mejor comer ahora.

- Y supongo que tienes varias opciones o creíste que mis libras de mas son por que como un jabalí. - bromeo entre risas Hermione por la cantidad de comida.

- Claro que son opciones, y no se de que libras estas hablando, pero eres perfecta para mi. - le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. - Bueno tengo son sushi, pizza, hamburguesas, pasta, wraps, en si es comida rápida, la comida Gourmet en algún restaurante Frances es cuando te lleve de paseo a París en nuestro primer mes.

- Sigo sorprendida por tu seguridad. - sonrío tomando el paquetito que decía sushi.

- Ya te lo dije muchas veces, se lo que quiero y es a ti.

Su cena tipo picnic a la luz de las estrellas y de unas velas que se prendieron mágicamente fue de lo mejor, en dos días Draco y Hermione habían hablado de prácticamente todo, ella fue capaz de preguntarle sobre Astoria y como termino todo pero a cambio de eso tuvo que decir lo de Ron.

Para las 10 de la noche seguían riéndose de anécdotas de sus hijos, travesuras de cuando eran pequeños, y castigos nunca dados.

- Ni cuenta que era tan tarde, tienes hora de llegada?- preguntó con tono de broma fingiendo estar preocupado Al ver la hora, eran adultos claro que no había hora de llegada. Bueno aunque la realidad es que no había hora de llegada por que sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts.

- Si pretendes salir con algo que iré a tu casa para dormir contigo, sinceramente tengo que admitir que eres muy confiado de ti mismo. - bromeó, en tan poco tiempo con el rubio se sintió en confianza ya para hacer bromas de ese tipo.

- No para nada eso no esta en mi mente aun - se rió y la quedo viendo encantado , ahora con seguridad sabía lo que había pensado todos estos años, Hermione era la mujer perfecta para el - Pero hoy daremos el primer paso - lo susurro mientras se acercaba a la boca de Hermione, sin recibir una negativa al acercarse tanto, ni al tocar por fin esos labios.

La escena del beso perfecto de toda pelicula, un beso lento pero romántico, aprovechando cada segundo, en un mirador a kilometros de la ciudad, con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos. Hermione se sentía en las nubes besando al quien una vez fue su enemigo de colegio, no le importo abrir un poco mas su boca cuando la lengua del rubio se lo pidió, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su cabeza seguía volando. Un mismo sentimiento para Draco, por poder cumplir uno de sus sueños, besar a Hermione Granger.

- Draco... - paro lentamente el beso por que si no lo hacía se quedaban hasta el amanecer, aunque no era mala idea tampoco.

- Hermione..- dijo mientras se sacaba su abrigo y se lo ponía. - Estas fría.- le dio un beso rápido. - Creo que si nos quedamos un poco mas te congelaras.

- yo se que es tarde, pero que tal Café, en mi casa.- una invitación que no quería que suene desesperada ni nada, pero era solo un café.

- Me encantaría.

El camino de regreso fue más rápido, Draco en ningún momento soltó la mano de Hermione, y cada vez que podía se la acariciaba, y en un momento no esperado para la mujer, se parqueo en el lado derecho y la beso rápidamente.

- Ahora puedo continuar. - sonrío coquetamente.

Ya estaban cerca de la casa, y no eran aun la medianoche.

- No me dijiste que tenias visitas. - se parqueo frente a la casa de Hermione, y las luces prendidas del lugar le avisaron que el café no seria hoy.

- No las tengo, pero...- reconoció el carro de afuera, pero lo que mas noto fue la cabeza pelirroja en la ventana. - Son los Potter, o no se si solo Ginny.

- Queda pendiente ese café entonces - dijo sonriendo con todo el esfuerzo, no quería dejar de estar con Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo que hable con su mejor amiga sobre él era un avance. Así que como siempre lo hacía se bajo y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, pero ahora aumento un paso más, le tomo la mano para ayudarla a bajarse y no soltó la mano para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

- Gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti por la oportunidad. - le acaricio el rostro dulcemente.- Cuando te vuelvo a ver.

- Sigo diciendo que tienes mucha confianza contigo mismo. - ahora fue ella quien se acercó y lo beso rápidamente. - Mañana llámame y te contesto esa pregunta.. - río coquetamente, estaba feliz.- Estoy segura que sabes a que numero.

- No dudes de eso Hermione. - sonrío y vio la cortina moverse. - Creo que ya debes entrar. - le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. - Buenas noches.

Hermione se quedo afuera de su casa viendo como poco a poco se alejaba el carro de Draco, cuando se dio la vuelta la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, y Ginny la esperaba con una cara que Hermione conocía bien, hoy no dormiría temprano.

- Draco Malfoy!.- fue el grito emocionado de bienvenida. - Desde cuando? Porque no me habías contado?- preguntó a lo loco.

- no te conté nada por que recién hoy hay que contar- dijo con toda sinceridad.-Desde aun no hay fecha hoy salimos por primera vez oficialmente, pero ya veníamos hablando hace unos meses, siempre va a mi oficina.- trato de no dar muchas explicaciones por que sabia que Ginny la mataba si se enteraba cuanto tiempo lo hizo esperar.

- Aun no hay fecha, entonces habrá!- sonrío pícaramente para enseguida cambiar su expresión. -Hermione una ultima pregunta Ron sabe?

- Draco me fue a dejar a tu casa el miércoles.- metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio cuenta que aún tenía el abrigo de Draco puesto.

-Ya entiendo por que Ron me llamo por teléfono el jueves temprano, fue una llamada demasiada extraña, diciéndome que no me aleje de ti, que aunque ya no seas su esposa siempre serás mi cuñada y millón cosas tontas. Pero dime va en serio esto? O solo son esas típicas salidas de divorciados.

- Ginny no lo se, pero por mi lado si quiero que vaya en serio. - se sonrojo y se sentó en el mueble de su casa. - creo que Draco también lo quiere. Pero dime, paso algo? porque estas aquí?

- Harry hizo que venga a ver si estabas bien, te estuvimos llamando desde temprano, no contestabas ni el celular, ahora ya entiendo porque.

- Lo siento me desconecte todo el día.- se disculpó y con un movimiento de varita prendió su ornilla para calentar agua.- Supongo que tienes tiempo para tomar café conmigo.

- Si claro deja primero llamar a Harry debe estar mas preocupado que antes ya preparándo un escuadrón de aurores para inspeccionar tu casa y por que desaparecen personas. - se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y como lo sabia Hermione, esa noche dormiría tarde. - Haz café para tres Harry viene.


	3. Paris y Hugo

- Estas lista?- Draco entro a la casa de Hermione, había quedado en ir lo mas temprano posible para salir a celebrar su primer mes oficial, pero ya exactamente 3 meses de su primera cita. - estas en pijama todavía?- dijo acercándose coquetamente. - aunque confieso que esta pijama me gusta mucho, clásica, comoda, y con muchas maneras posibles para sacártela. - dijo jugando con los primeros botones.

- Draco Malfoy como voy a estar lista si una vez mas no me dices donde iremos?.- alcanzó a decir antes de que el rubio la besara. - Segundo si me sigues arrancando los botones y besándome así. - paro el beso con mucha dificultad. - Nunca estaré lista para ir contigo a donde sea que iremos. - tomo las manos Draco justo antes de que le quite el segundo botón.

- Me encantas- dijo dándole un beso sin importar no tener el control de sus manos. -estas segura que no usaste una poción de amor conmigo?

- Estoy segura que no. - le soltó las manos. - Dime por favor a donde vamos a ir.

- Mi Hermione si lo sabes, yo te lo dije desde un principio.- le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, le encantaba hacer eso. - te lo dije en nuestra primera cita, el Restaurante Francés..

- Cuando me lleves a París en nuestro primer mes.- lo dijo sonriendo de lado a lado. - Draco Malfoy estabas hablando en serio!- se lanzo abrazarlo, ya había ido a París antes pero nunca en plan romántico.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio. - le acaricio el rostro. - Tengo preparado un fin de semana fabuloso.- por la cabeza paso todo el itinerario, el viaje, el hotel mas romántico de todo Paris, la cena en la terraza del mismo.

- Cuanto tiempo tengo para estar lista?

- Toma todo el tiempo que necesites, yo te espero aquí. - le beso la mano y vio como corría hacia el cuarto, era la primera mentira que le decía, pero no le podía decir ya estaban atrasados para el vuelo. Una de las las cosas que Draco Malfoy aprendió con su ex esposa es que no había que apurar a una mujer. Vio la hora era tarde para el avión pero temprano para un viaje en carro, claro que con la ventaja de la magia podían volar pequeños tramos, y otros como los 10 kilómetros de jardines que se pasaban antes de llegar a París debían ser necesariamente manejando, Draco estaba seguro que a Hermione iba a quedar encantada por las flores y el ambiente de esa ruta. Su itinerario acababa de mejorar por error.

* * *

><p>- Buenos días Ron. - un mago viejo lo saludaba por la calle. - Hoy toca abrir temprano, ya están llegando los estudiantes a su sábado.- dijo emocionado el señor, cada sábado Hogsmeade tomaba vida con las visitas de los chicos de Hogwarts.<p>

- Si ya toca, y será una locura tengo mercancía nueva recién llegada de Londres, los nuevos inventos de mi hermano George serán la sensación- la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde ordenando las estanterías del producto nuevo. - la línea Freed esta que cruza fronteras, un local en Bulgaria quiere comprar el derecho de poder vender los productos. Y mi hermano esta casi casi cerrando el contrato.

- Que bueno saber eso. - termino de decir el viejo justo cuando se escucho el sonido de algo explotar, tan fuerte que todo Hogsmeade tembló.

- Mis hijos!- gritó Ron al ver que de donde salía el humo era la entrada al pueblo, Hugo y Rosie desde que Ron vivía en Hogsmeade, madrugaban cada sábado a saludar a su papa, para despues no tener que interrumpirlo durante la venta. Siempre eran los primeros en llegar.

* * *

><p>- Eres un completo engreído Malfoy- se quejó Hermione - Por que que crees que todo lo que hago ahora es para ti.- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía su novio, ya habian volando por una hora y estaban ya rodando como muggles, solo saber que en 2 mas estarían en París emocionaba a Hermione. - Ademas no es para nada justo lo que me haces.- se quejó y sintió como el rubio jugaba con sus dedos -No puedo ni comenzar a ponerme seria contigo, siempre tienes alguna estrategia para tocarme y se me pasa.<p>

- Me encanta cuando te pones seria y enseguida cambias a tu sonrisa.- le dio un beso en la mano - y volviendo al primer tema,estoy seguro que ayer tu día de compras se hizo por mi y este viaje, no dudo que dentro de esa maleta hay muchos atuendos que me sacaran de mi mismo, y no solo lo digo por las pijamas o accesorios femeninos- lo dijo con mucha coquetería solo al imaginarse a Hermione en cualquier conjunto de lencería. - apuesto que hasta un vestido o un jean me volverá loco. sabes mis debilidades Hermione Granger y no dudo que sacaras provecho.

- Estas loco pero en algunas cosas tienes razón. - no iba a admitir que si se había comprado ropa especialmente para este viaje. -me haces ser una chiquilla nuevamente.- el sonido del celular la interrumpió.

- Que extraño se esta haciendo esto, una vez mas esta comadreja te esta llamando, ahora que será?- pregunto para si mismo molesto - Si ya te Invito a comer para luego ver fotos de Rosie y Hugo de Bébes y te obligo a ir a la Madriguera un fin de semana, por que supuestamente te extrañan un montón.-uno de los siguientes fin de semana después de su cita Ron le habia dicho que Molly lloraba por que no la veía, y al llegar a pasar con los Weasley descubrio que eso no era verdad.

- Draco?!- exclamó sorprendida Hermione, nunca lo había visto así al Rubio, ni cuando le conto la mentira sobre Molly Weasley.

- Estoy cansado de esto- dijo señalando el celular de Hermione que en su pantalla salía la cara de Ron Weasley sonriendo. - Se que es el padre de tus hijos y que por eso debes seguir en contacto.- ese había sido un tema de conversación en sus primeras citas. - Pero que coincidencia que desde que sabe que estas saliendo con alguien, de la nada quiere compartir mas contigo, te llama mas a preguntar por tu vida no por los chicos, y lo peor de todo te invita a comer y a cenas, como si los dos estuvieran disponibles. - se fijo en el celular de nuevo que sonaba por segunda vez de corrido, la foto de Ron era una actual por que se veía la barba que últimamente diferenciaba a Ron Weasley, un frío de celos lo congelo y su cabeza creo mil y una historias de como Hermione consiguió la foto.

- Parqueate ahora!- ordenó la mujer. El carro de Draco freno poco a poco. - Escúchame bien Draco Malfoy. - dijo mirándolo fijamente estaba mas pálido de lo normal esperando lo peor. - Ron Weasley.- dijo señalando el celular justo cuando foto desapareció indicando que era la tercera llamada perdida. - Es el padre de mis hijos, pero tu Draco Malfoy eres el hombre de mi vida, no puedo ni pensar que seria de mi sin tu sonrisa, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin tu forma de dibujar en mi espalda después de hacer el amor, y no tienes ni idea como quisiera poder levantarme mas seguido junto a ti, me tienes como una adolescente enamorada perdidamente de ti y te...- no pudo terminar por que Draco no aguanto ni un segundo mas para besarla.

- yo también Te amo Hermione Granger.. - y no era un juego lo que sentían en ese momento, era la pura verdad. Hermione apago su celular y le sonrió, demostrando que en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, y que nada ni nadie podía interrumpir su amor.

- Lo siento por el ataque de celos,ser hijo único y Malfoy me han dejado repercusiones en mi vida de las cuales no estoy orgulloso. - no iba admitir que los celos no los conocía hasta el día de hoy, pero de niño nunca compartió nada así que creía que tal vez por eso fue su berrinche. - pero en verdad que las cosas que esta haciendo Weasley me desesperan . Y no me gusta que salgas con el, tengo miedo de perderte, el Era tu esposo y ahora que sabe que estas con alguien te quiere de regreso.

- No me vas a perder, y en verdad lo siento por hacerte sentir así. - lo beso dulcemente - hablare con Ron sobre las salidas, lo prometo.

- Perfecto.- arranco el carro y continuo en la ruta muggle directo a París. No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando ahora sonó el celular de Draco.

- Potter.. - contestó mientras manejaba, y Hermione solo pensó que raro que Harry llame a Draco. Con un solo movimiento Draco activo el modo vuelo y dio media vuelta, con ruta de regreso a Londres. - llegamos en Max 30 min no podemos aparecernos ahora estamos en territorio muggle. - Cerro la llamada.

- Que paso? Porque manejas como loco? Que te dijo Harry?

- Mi Hermione te diré todo lo que me dijo, pero creo que mejor seria que esperes un poco.

- Dime ahora. Por favor. - tenía un presentimiento que lo que el rubio tenía que decir no era algo bueno.

- Hogsmeade, una pelea entre borrachos bombardearon la entrada,Hugo llegaba y le cayo encima, esta en San Mungo. - terminó de decir para que Hermione se quede callada y comience a llorar sola, le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla en silencio, no era momento para hablar, no era momento para decir que Hugo estaba bien, porque eso no le dijo Harry, aceleró mas el carro volador, sabiendo que debía pasar esa línea para que Hermione pueda estar con su hijo.

* * *

><p>- Hermione no me contesta tiene el celular apagado, estará bien? La voy a buscar a su casa? - Ron desde que se encontró con la entrada destruida y su hijo debajo de las rocas todo su mundo se detuvo, saco a su hijo de ahí y congelo a los dos borrachos con un solo movimiento de varita, para enseguida aparecerse en San Mungo, sin imaginarse que dejo a todo un pueblo sorprendido por la rapidez que hizo todo, era su hijo y necesitaba salvarlo. Pero apenas lo entrego a las manos de los medimagos, cambio de preocupación, necesitaba hablar con Hermione, decirle que su hijo estaba bien pero que sufrió un accidente, decirle que venga inmediatamente por que en lo desmayado que estaba Hugo la llamaba a ella. Pero Hermione no contestaba el teléfono.<p>

- Ron!- fue el grito de Ginny para tranquilizarlo. - Ya Harry fue a buscarla, tú quédate aquí que tienes que esperar a que nos den información de Hugo.

- Mi tío viene ahí.. - señalo Rosie el pasillo. - Y mi mama esta mas atras! - se alegró la pelirroja que era viva imagen de su mamá menos en el color del cabello. - Quien es el hombre que esta con ellos?.- la pregunta era en tono de sorpresa pero no serio.

Ron alzo la mirada para reconocer el color rubio platinado de Draco Malfoy, confirmó su peor pesadilla, su ex esposa si salía con alguien, y ese alguien era el hurón. Sintió como su cuerpo de prendía de fuego,su hijo estaba en quirófano siendo operado mágicamente por el impacto de las rocas mientras su madre estaba haciendo que cosa con la serpiente, por eso no contestaba. Quiso hablar pero las palabras no le salían , su hija estaba en menos de dos segundos abrazada con su madre llorando. El tiempo comenzó a pasar un poco más rápido,Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny y Rosie, ya sin lagrimas desde que el medimago aviso que Hugo estaba bien y que apenas se le pasara los efectos de las pociones podrían hablar y estar con el. Harry conversó al principio con Malfoy, cosa que el pelirrojo lo vio también como traición, pero cuando Draco se fue sin despedirse de nadie se dio cuenta que talvez Harry si jugo de su lado botándolo de ahí.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste por nuestro hijo, ya se que tu mismo alzaste las rocas y detuviste a esos dos locos. - se acercó Hermione a Ron.

- Claro todo eso hacia el padre mientras que su madre quien sabe que carajos estaba haciendo con ese hurón.- fue duro y directo con lo que sentía. Estaba celoso pero mas enojado por saber que era Malfoy el hombre que estaba haciendo sonreír a la que fue su esposa y sospechaba que mucho mas.

- No tengo tiempo para esto Ron, ya mismo se levanta Hugo y solo quiero agradecerte por ser tan buen padre y entregarte por entero a ellos.

- Cuanto tiempo? - hizo caso omiso Ron a las palabras de agradecimiento ya que no le interesaba escuchar eso de La mujer. - Hermione dime por cuanto tiempo estas con esa serpiente? Y se sincera.

- Ya son tres meses.- se rindió la mujer, conocía a su exposo no iba a decir nada mas hasta saber lo de Draco Malfoy.

- Entonces cuando te bese estabas con el..- recordó hace unas 2 semanas cuando la invito a Hermione a cenar a su casa y aprovecho para besarla, como un comienzo para tratar de arreglar las cosas, comenzar todo de nuevo, aunque sospechaba que salía con alguien pero con la carta de ex esposo padre de sus hijos podría competir con cualquier aventura, pero su mayor temor fue descubierto, Hermione no continuó su beso y lo había empujado.

- Ron tu beso me aclaro mucho las cosas, cuando me besaste me di cuenta que amo a Draco mas de lo que pensaba- beso que nunca le conto ni le contaria al rubio, y después del ataque de celos estaba segura que fue la mejor decisión esconder ese pequeño detalle. -Me sentí tan mal que corrí a sus brazos esa misma noche.- dijo acentuando la palabra noche para darle a entender el nivel de relación que tenían.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Hermione y Draco hicieron el amor, lo pasaron de lo mejor, fue maravillosa en todos los sentidos, se supieron complacer a la perfección como si se conocieran de toda una vida, casi ni durmieron pero con tanto amor que tenían que darse el dormír quedo en segundo plano esa noche. Juntos eran uno solo, cada beso y caricia les confirmaba que las relaciones que tuvieron antes eran nada con lo que estaban teniendo.

- Con Draco las cosas van bien, es amable, cariñoso, se preocupa por mi y nuestros hijos aunque no los conozca todavía.- suspiro para tomar aire y noto que la cara del pelirrojo no era de muchos amigos. - Ron Tu me dijiste cuando nos separamos que me querías ver feliz, y que pase lo que pase siempre seriamos amigos.- le citó las mismas palabras - Bueno quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz junto a Draco y que yo se que no te agrada la idea pero como amigo deberías aceptar la situación.

- Y donde esta el maravilloso hombre en estos momentos? Por que no esta contigo esperando noticias de tu hijo? No se supone que se preocupa por ellos.- el tono irónico era típico en Ron Weasley.

- Se fue a mi casa a ver cosas para quedarme aquí a dormir hoy. - el mensaje mas decía que no iba a permitir que "sus"pijamas para París las use en un lugar publico y que las guardaría para otro día de ellos, pero esos detalles no le iba a decir a su ex.

- cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero el dejarte es el error mas error de todos- trato de sonreír - Pero me di cuenta muy tarde de eso y lo siento por perderte. - le tomo la mano cariñosamente -siempre tu amigo.

- familiares de Hugo Weasley, los esta esperando en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley estuvo solo dos días en San Mungo, la operación por su fractura del fémur fue todo un éxito aunque igual el pelirrojo tenía que descansar y hacer rehabilitación , el colegio le dio permiso para ausentarse las 3 semanas y regresar solo a dar los exámenes finales, tiempo suficiente para que Hugo se recupere al completo con todas las pociones, pero a la vez el no ir a clases le daba una desventaja a sus notas, para lo que Hermione creo un horario de estudio en todo ese tiempo. Ella lo ayudaba con historia de la magia y las materias más teóricas, hizo comprometer a los Potter para que ayuden con las practicas, las cenas de los miércoles tuvieron que cambiar para que Harry y Ginny cenen donde Hermione luego de ayudar a Hugo con defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ya eran 2 semanas, y para Hermione todo iba mas que bien, menos la parte de no poder ver a Draco, aunque hablaban por teléfono siendo las nocturnas las favoritas de la mujer porque podían hablar sobre todo el día y decirse palabras bonitas sin miedo de que Hugo escuche. No era lo mismo.<p>

En la mañana Hugo Weasley se levantó de la cama, ya estaba cansado de pasar acostado en su cuarto y esta mañana bajaría a desayunar a la mesa y a estar con su mamá, ya no quería ser una carga. Su pierna derecha no le dolía tanto y moverse fuera de la cama ya no era un problema, escuchó sonidos desde la cocina, su mamá se había levantado temprano hacer el desayuno y le daría la mejor sorpresa, bajar a desayunar con ella.

- Hugo ya esta mucho mejor, ya puede levantarse solo y caminar con la ayuda de las muletas- Hermione hablaba por teléfono con Draco mientras preparaba pancakes para su hijo. - si, ayer vinieron a cenar.- la pregunta era sobre los Potter. - No no puedo salir ni un minuto, y ya deja de preguntarme lo mismo.- para Hermione estos días habían sido difíciles sin Draco - lo siento mucho pero estoy cuidando a mi hijo .- otra pausa larga y a Hermione se le llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas. -lo se, yo también te amo y te extraño

- Hola..- una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación por teléfono. - no se tu nombre pero se que eres la persona que hace sonreír a mi mami mientras habla por teléfono, pero al mismo después que cuelga esta triste, y supongo que es por no verte.- Hugo estaba hablando desde el teléfono del pasillo, y quien sabe cuanto había escuchado. - en estos momentos aunque yo se le pida no saldrá contigo ni a tomar un café en la esquina peor a cenar como se lo pediste. - se paro al final de las escaleras encontrándose frente a frente con su mamá en el teléfono, una oleada fría lo invadió al ver lagrimas congeladas por la sorpresa y una mezcla de seriedad, hace mucho tiempo que aprendió a respetar las llamadas de los demás, pero el joven pelirrojo moría de la curiosidad además- Ella no va a salir aunque quiera hacerlo por que esty yo aquí pero ven a desayunar justo esta haciendo pancakes.- lentamente se acercó al sofá y se sentó dejando espacio para su mamá. - Me despido por ahora, y discúlpame por interrumpir la llamada. - colgó el teléfono esperando que acepte en venir el hombre que minutos antes le dijo a su madre por teléfono que se estaba muriendo por no verla y otras cosas que Hugo prefirió no grabar en su chip.

-Hugo Weasley, me puedes explicar que fue lo que hiciste?

- invitar a tu novio a desayunar. - dijo sonriendo, obviamente su madre hablaba por lo que hizo con el teléfono. - Mama no me mires así, ese hombre es tu novio y no te ha visto en dias, y tu también mueres por verlo, te conozco.

- Hugo Weasley cuanto escuchaste de la conversación?

- Lo suficiente para saber que me estas usando de excusa para no ver a..- se quedo pensando un rato. - lo conozco?- preguntó rápidamente. - al final me contestas eso, la cosa es que yo estoy bien, acabo de bajar las escaleras sin ayuda, y no soy un niño,pero hay algo, por que no has salido con el?

- El dia de tu accidente llegue tarde por estar con el.-los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas - mientras tu estabas en peligro yo apague el celular, queriéndome desconectar de todo por estar tan perdida y enamorada. - su hijo se recostó en su hombro -y eso me hizo sentir mala madre.- confeso la verdadera razón de su distanciamiento con Draco. - Tu hermana y tu lo son todo para mi, son mi vida, no voy a fallarles nunca mas.

-Primero tu no eres mala madre eres de las mejores que hay- le seco la/ lagrimas -y al mismo tiempo eres mujer también, y estas enamorada. - acentuó la palabra que ella mismo dijo -mereces ser amada, y esta persona con la que hablas por teléfono te convierte, te salen corazones y todo- ambos se rieron -dice que te ama, que ya no puede estar sin ti y sin tus besos, y muchas cosas mas que como hijo no voy a repetir. - se sonrojó solo al pensarlo. - Quiero que seas feliz mami.- Hermione abrazo a Su Pequeño ya todo un hombre. - Ahora puedo saber quien es el individuo que vendrá a desayunar? - hizo doble pregunta

- si si vendrá a desayunar, y también creo que lo conoces.-se quedo pensando -bueno no, creo que has escuchado hablar de el y supongo que alguna vez lo has visto, se llama Draco..

- Malfoy!- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. - mi papa debe estar como loco.- siguió riéndose hasta que la mirada de su madre le dijo que ya debía parar. - Por cierto Si estas feliz estoy feliz, y Rosie acaba de ganar no lavar platos durante todas las vacaciones,ella te vio llegar con el a San Mungo, pero yo no le creía, hasta pensaba que era muggle.- se rieron juntos.

Draco no solo desayuno en casa de Hermione, se quedo ahí todo el día sin importar el trabajo, después de desayunar Hugo se puso a leer un libro en la sala, mientras que Draco ayudaba a Hermione en la cocina, se dieron unos cuantos besos cortos mientras lavaba los platos, pero nada pasado de la línea.

Como todos los jueves a las 12:00 Hugo comenzó a estudiar para sus exámenes, Draco no dudo en explicarle cosas sobre pociones, la materia favorita del rubio y al parecer su hobby. Al terminar Decidieron ver una película muggle, de entre las películas favoritas de Hugo. El pelirrojo en un sofá con la pierna descansando en la mesa del centro vio todo el documental, mientras su madre dormía recostada del que era el enemigo del colegio de su papa, movió la cabeza sonriendo al ver lo feliz que era su mamá junto a el, era ver para creer,con mucho silencio decidió ir a su cuarto y dejarlos durmiendo. Ni bien llego al cuarto tomo un papel de su escritorio.

**_" Ganaste la apuesta, si esta saliendo con el papa de Malfoy!. tienes que verlos para entender lo enamorada que esta de el._**

**_Por cierto estoy bien hoy baje y subi las escaleras sin ayuda de nadie. Te quiero hermana._**

**_Hugo "_**


	4. Confianza y Sinceridad

Hugo Weasley estuvo solo dos días en San Mungo, la operación por su fractura del fémur fue todo un éxito aunque igual el pelirrojo tenía que descansar y hacer rehabilitación, el colegio le dio permiso para ausentarse las 3 semanas y regresar solo a dar los exámenes finales, tiempo suficiente para que Hugo se recupere al completo con todas las pociones que el medimago le dejo, pero a la vez el no ir a clases le daba una desventaja a sus notas, para lo que Hermione creo un horario de estudio en todo ese tiempo. Ella lo ayudaba con historia de la magia y las materias más teóricas, hizo comprometer a los Potter para que ayuden con las practicas, las cenas de los miércoles tuvieron que cambiar para que Harry y Ginny cenen donde Hermione luego de ayudar a Hugo con defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ya eran 2 semanas, y para Hermione la pronta recuperación de su hijo la ponía demasiado feliz además de tenerlo en la casa para consentirlo con sus comidas favoritas postres, todo iba bien menos la parte de no poder ver a Draco, aunque hablaban por teléfono siendo las nocturnas las favoritas de la mujer porque podían hablar sobre todo el día y decirse palabras bonitas sin miedo de que Hugo escuche. No era lo mismo.

En la mañana Hugo Weasley se levantó de la cama sin ayuda de su mama, ya estaba cansado de pasar acostado en su cuarto y esta mañana bajaría, estar con su mamá, compartir con ella un rato en la sala conversando y si era posible preguntarle por el hombre con el que hablaba todos los días por las noches, en realidad ya no quería ser una carga. Su pierna derecha no le dolía tanto y moverse fuera de la cama ya no era un problema, escuchó sonidos desde la cocina, su mamá se había levantado temprano hacer el desayuno y le daría la mejor sorpresa, bajar a desayunar con ella.

- Hugo ya está mucho mejor, camina con la ayuda de las muletas- Hermione hablaba por teléfono con Draco mientras preparaba pancakes para su hijo. - si, ayer vinieron a cenar.- la pregunta era sobre los Potter y la clásica cena de los miércoles. - No no puedo salir ni un minuto, y ya deja de preguntarme lo mismo.- para Hermione estos días habían sido difíciles sin Draco, pero más difícil era lo insistente que el rubio se había puesto por verla, pero ella era madre primero y no podía complacerlo. - lo siento mucho pero estoy cuidando a mi hijo.- otra pausa larga y a Hermione se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas. -lo sé pero entiende mi punto, yo también te amo y te extraño.

- Hola..- una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación por teléfono. - no se tu nombre por que mi mama no lo dice nunca, pero sé que eres la persona que hace sonreír a mi mami mientras habla por teléfono, pero al mismo después que cuelga de hablar contigo esta triste, y supongo que es por no verte.- Hugo estaba hablando desde el teléfono del pasillo, y quien sabe cuánto había escuchado. – En estos momentos aunque yo se le pida no saldrá contigo ni a tomar un café en la esquina peor a cenar como se lo pediste, en ese caso mi madre es bien cerrada. - se paró al final de las escaleras encontrándose frente a frente con su mamá en el teléfono, una oleada fría lo invadió al ver lagrimas obviamente por lo que el rubio le dijo, pero a la vez una expresión de sorpresa con una mezcla de seriedad y eso era culpa de Hugo con el teléfono de arriba, hace mucho tiempo que los hijos de Hermione aprendieron a respetar, y eso incluía las llamadas telefónicas, pero el joven pelirrojo moría de la curiosidad, su madre se lo había puesto difícil, sin nombrarlo, casi casi hablando solo cuando el dormía o estaba muy lejos para escuchar- Ella no va a salir contigo aunque quiera hacerlo.- miro a su madre tratando de calmarla. -Pero justo esta preparando pancakes, ven a desayunar.- lentamente se acercó al sofá y se sentó dejando espacio para su mamá. - Me despido por ahora, y discúlpame por interrumpir la llamada. - colgó el teléfono esperando que acepte en venir el hombre que minutos antes le dijo a su madre por teléfono que se estaba muriendo por no verla y otras cosas que Hugo prefirió no grabar en su chip.

-Hugo Weasley, me puedes explicar que fue lo que hiciste?- Hermione se sento en el espacio que su hijo le dejo.

- invitar a tu novio a desayunar. - dijo sonriendo, obviamente su madre hablaba por lo que hizo con el teléfono. - Mama no me mires así, ese hombre es tu novio y no te ha visto en días, y tú también mueres por verlo, te conozco.

- Hugo Weasley cuanto escuchaste de la conversación?

- Lo suficiente para saber que me estas usando de excusa para no ver a..- se quedó pensando un rato. - lo conozco?- preguntó rápidamente. - al final me contestas eso, la cosa es que yo estoy bien, acabo de bajar las escaleras sin ayuda, y no soy un niño chiquito, te hace muy feliz, le dices que lo amas y extrañas, ,pero en dos semanas no has salido con el, por qué?

- El día de tu accidente llegue tarde por estar con el viajando a Paris.-los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas recordando la cara de Draco manejando lo más rápido posible para que ella pueda aparecerse en San Mungo. - Mientras tú estabas en peligro yo apague el celular, queriéndome desconectar de todo por estar tan perdida y enamorada. - su hijo se recostó en su hombro -Eso me hizo sentir mala madre.- confeso la verdadera razón de su distanciamiento con Draco. - Tu hermana y tu lo son todo para mí, son mi vida, no voy a fallarles nunca más.

-Primero no eres mala madre eres de las mejores que hay- le seco las lagrimas delicadamente -Y al mismo tiempo como hijos, sabemos que eres mujer que esta enamorada. - acentuó la palabra que ella mismo dijo -Mereces ser amada y respetada.- le sonrio -Esta persona con la que hablas por teléfono todos los dias, te convierte en otra, te salen corazones y todo tu alrededor brilla- ambos se rieron -Dice que te ama, que ya no puede estar sin ti y sin tus besos, y muchas cosas más que como hijo no voy a repetir. - se sonrojó solo al pensarlo. - Quiero que seas feliz mami, y acepto que tengas un novio..- Hermione abrazo a Su Pequeño ya todo un hombre. - Ahora puedo saber quién es el individuo que vendrá a desayunar? - hizo doble pregunta

- si si vendrá a desayunar.- sonrió al recordar lo emocionado que estaba Draco en el momento que Hugo cerro, si era por el se aparecía en ese mismo instante, pero Hermione le pidió que venga manejando para darle tiempo para hablar con Hugo por lo que paso.-Y también creo que lo conoces.-se quedó pensando. -Bueno no, has escuchado hablar de el y supongo que alguna vez lo has visto, se llama Draco..

- Malfoy!- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. - Mi papa debe estar como loco.- siguió riéndose hasta que la mirada de su madre le dijo que ya debía parar. - Siempre seré tu hijo, y si estas feliz estoy feliz no importa que decidas hacer de tu vida.- le dio un beso en la frente. – Por cierto Rosie también piensa igual que yo, lo hemos hablado, y hasta ella acaba de ganar no lavar platos durante todas las vacaciones. Me dijo que te vio llegar con un rubio a San Mungo, pero yo no le creía, hasta pensaba que era muggle.- se rieron juntos.

Draco no solo desayuno en casa de Hermione, se quedó ahí todo el día sin importar el trabajo, después de desayunar Hugo se puso a leer un libro en la sala, mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione en la cocina, se dieron unos cuantos besos cortos mientras lavaba los platos, pero nada pasado de la raya por respeto.

Como todos los días al mediodía Hugo comenzó a estudiar para sus exámenes finales, Draco no dudo en explicarle cosas sobre pociones, la materia favorita del rubio y al parecer su hobby. Al terminar Decidieron ver una película muggle, de entre las películas favoritas de Hugo. El pelirrojo en un sofá con la pierna descansando en la mesa del centro, mientras su madre con Draco compartían otro, se entretuvo tanto con las batallas que cuando miro a un lado vio como Hermione dormía recostada del que era el enemigo del colegio de su papa, se rasco la cabeza sonriendo al ver lo feliz que era su mamá junto a Draco Malfoy, era ver para creer, en verdad que estaba enamorada, y el padre de Scorpius también lo demostraba. Decidió ir a su cuarto y dejarlos durmiendo, subio con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ni un sonido, ni bien llego tomo un papel de su escritorio.

_**"**__**Ganaste la apuesta, si fue a San Mungo el novio de mi mama, y si lo conocemos es el papa de Malfoy. No te imaginas lo feliz y enamorada que esta, algo nunca antes visto ni cuando éramos niños.**_

_**Por cierto estoy bien hoy baje y acabo de subir las escaleras sin ayuda de nadie. Te quiero hermana."**_

* * *

><p>- Buenos días.- Draco le dio un beso en la frente apenas Hermione abrió los ojos. - No se si llevas la cuenta pero esta seria al fin nuestra quinta mañana seguida de despertar juntos.<p>

- En realidad no sé si despertar esta bien usado, quisiera poder decir que hemos dormido lo suficiente en estos días. - se acomodó más hacia Draco y cerró los ojos. - Quiero café y no puedo creer que diré esto, pero puedes pedirle a Niko que me prepare uno.- dijo nombrando al elfo domestico de la casa de Malfoy.

- Mi amor te tengo una mala noticia.- dijo repartiendo besos a lo loco por el cuello y espalda de Hermione. - Niko está en la mansión, y le tengo prohibido venir a buscarme a tu casa aunque lo llame. - Draco recordó como la primera noche que durmió donde Hermione el elfo se apareció a preguntarle si necesitaba algo en un momento no oportuno.

- Mi casa?- dijo abriendo los ojos sin creerlo, pero poco a poco reconoció las paredes de su cuarto y luego su ventana. Era una completa sorpresa despertar en su cuarto junto a Malfoy, siempre el conseguía manipular la situación y terminaban siempre en la mansión, pocas veces se habían quedado en su casa, y siempre era por algún motivo importante.- Esta demasiado claro, que hora es? - preguntó antes de que los labios de Draco lleguen a los suyos para besarla apasionadamente. Una vez más se dejaron llevar de los besos y caricias, olvidándose de todo, después de otras rondas se quedaron dormidos de nuevo, perdidos en el tiempo.

- Mama llegamos!- gritó Rosie desde la sala, haciendo que inmediatamente se levante Hermione de la cama, esa voz era el peor despertador de todos, y recordó el motivo por el cual Draco se quedó en su casa, ese día en la tarde llegarían sus hijos de la semana de vacaciones que tuvieron con los Potter y con Ron en Rumanía, ya era de tarde las tres para ser exactos, se puso rápidamente lo primero que encontró en su cuarto y corrió al encuentro de sus hijos.

-ja! buenos días supongo que hay que decir por la pijama .- Se burló Hugo señalando a su madre con el bastón que ahora estaba usando de apoyo.

- Qué bueno que nadie más vino con nosotros porque esa camiseta no está nada agradable. - ahora fue Rosie quien se burló de su mama que lo que tenía puesto era una camiseta de ex alumno de Slytherin que Draco uso ayer para ayudar a pintar las paredes del estudio, ahora si recordaba todo y maldijo los besos del rubio en ese momento. - Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a ponerte otra cosa si es que quieres ser abrazada por tus hijos.- ambos chicos se rieron de la cara de su mamá, la atraparon en un mal momento.

- Draco Malfoy! Sabemos que estas aquí! - el grito fue de Hugo. - Lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de estar con nuestra madre hasta las tres de la tarde haciendo quien sabe que cosa es bajar y dar la cara.- termino su amenaza falsa acompañada de las risas de Rosie, mientras Hermione sonrojada subía corriendo las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa, para esto ni sabia donde dejo su varita.

- Tranquila que tus hijos saben que lo nuestro no es solo de besos. – Draco estaba solo con jean esperándola en el marco de la puerta - Amor!- rápidamente vio como Hermione se sacaba su camiseta favorita y se la lanzaba. - recuerdo mental Hermione Granger haciendo striptease con mi camiseta de Slytherin.- le dio un rápido beso y se escuchó otro llamado para el ahora de parte de Rosie. - Bajando chicos..

Era sorprende como los hijos de Hermione aceptaron la relación que tenía su mama con Draco Malfoy, esa tarde se quedaron conversando sobre el viaje en Rumanía, los dragones, y todo lo que conocieron con el tío Bill. Después Rosie aprovecho hacer preguntas un poco más personales a Draco, una de las cuales fue como invito a salir a su mamá, los dos chicos se sorprendieron a enterarse como todos los días menos los últimos miércoles el rubio llegaba a la oficina de Hermione a invitarla a salir, pero como siempre recibía un no de respuesta, hasta cuando eso cambio. También pregunto cómo fue la primera cita, y Draco relato la ida al mirador.

Hugo estaba solo con Draco jugando con una quaffle en el patio, mientras que las mujeres estaban cocinando mexicano. Hugo estaba pidiéndole consejos sobre pociones, era su materia favorita y como Draco era experto, siempre le gustaba preguntarle consejos o trucos, para después terminar hablando de las clases, de quidditch y por qué no juega por Gryffindor, hasta su último intento de novia, la cual durante sus tres semanas de permiso, se dedicó a salir con un chico de Slytherin, pero como no tenían nada serio, no podía reclamarle nada, pero como le gustaba bastante le pidió consejo a Draco. – Por ejemplo me intriga saber cómo hiciste para que no te importe que mis papas se hayan besado cuando ya mi mama estaba saliendo contigo. - la cara de Draco cambio en un segundo pero no pudo decir nada y espero que el muchacho siga hablando. – Mi papa no nos conto bien, pero una semana antes de mi accidente estaba completamente seguro que regresarían, hasta nos dijo que nos preparemos para un matrimonio rápido en vacaciones, con mi hermana no creímos, y al final fue así, mi mama está contigo muy feliz, pero como lo hiciste? Como olvidar el hecho que se besó con alguien aparte de ti?- su pregunta era ingenua y sobre el y su chica de Gryffindor.

-No sé. - fue su primera respuesta, vio a Hermione a través del vidrio. Estaba riéndose con su hija mientras picaban algo, pero más se fijó en los labios, esos labios que tocaron otros que no eran los de él. – En verdad no sé que decirte, porque no hice nada para olvidar eso, en realidad no sabia de la existencia de ese beso tan importante para tu padre. - Hermione se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que la miraban como pidiendo explicación. - Hugo discúlpame pero acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, le dices a tu hermana que muchas gracias por la invitación a cenar pero que será para una próxima. - se desapareció frente a Hugo, dejando al chico con un mal presentimiento, acababa de hacer la grande.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Malfoy las cosas cambiaron bastante desde que Draco se hizo amo absoluto, Astoria apenas se casaron se dedicó a redecorarla por completo, cambio pisos, colores de paredes, habitaciones completas transformadas al buen gusto de una Greengrass, y Draco estuvo maravillado, odiaba su vieja mansión por traerles recuerdos tan desagradables de la guerra, pero con los cambios todo eran recuerdos nuevos. En su estudio la primera vez que Scorpius bebé hizo magia, en la sala jugando con Scorpius, en el comedor teniendo desayunos los domingos con su padre, y los recuerdos más nuevos eran con Hermione, cocinando juntos pizza, leyendo en el piso de la sala, y haciendo el amor en más de una de las habitaciones pero la primera vez y más importante para él fue en la biblioteca, y desde ese día su lugar favorito en toda su casa, el que usaba para relajarse, se hizo más especial, gracias a Hermione.<p>

- Te acuerdas la primera vez que estuve contigo en esta misma habitacion? - la voz de Hermione lo sorprendió por atrás.

- Que haces aqui?- reaccionó con la seriedad del momento.

- Draco Malfoy yo hice primero una pregunta y es de muy mala educación contestar con otra, dime te acuerdas la primera vez que entre a esta habitación?

- Si, estaba leyendo algo sobre pociones con ingredientes muggles, cuando entraste y me besaste. - recordó ese beso y lo que los llevo hacer.

- Antes de venir, como ya sabias estuve en una cena en la madriguera, Ron se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y me beso. - contó al fin el final de la historia. - No se que les contó a los chicos pero ese beso no fue nada, ni significó nada para mi.- se, no se si me creas pero hasta lo empuje y le dije palabrotas. –Se sentó en el borde del mueble donde estaba sentado el rubio. – Durante la cena solo pensé en ti, después de ese beso, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, pero de lo que estaba segura era que esa noche quería estar contigo, quería ser tuya de una vez por todas.

- Hermione solo Quiero saber, si ese beso no fue nada para ti, por qué no contármelo desde el principio?

- Ese fue mi error. Y lo siento mucho por fallarte, y entiendo si no quieres perdonarme. - Hermione hablaba con todo el corazón. - La confianza y sinceridad son los pilares de toda relación y yo no cumplí con eso, pero quiero adelantarte que iré a buscarte día a día aunque sea una mujer desesperada a los ojos de todo el mundo, para pedirte que me des otra oportunidad, porque te amo y mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ti.- Draco tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia el para comenzar a besarse como esa primera vez.

- Confianza y sinceridad- Draco Malfoy no podía estar enojado con Hermione, y aunque saber que Ron la beso, el saber que esa misma noche despues de eso el se encargo de repartir muchos mas besos por toda la superficie corporal de Hermione, le quito la seriedad. -En este momento confesaremos cosas que no nos hemos dicho que de seguro tienes. – sonrió y le dio un beso rápido- . -Ese día nuestro viaje a París teníamos pasajes de avión comprados pero como tu no estabas lista no quería presionarte.- confeso.

- Hace años alenté a Rosie para que se compre un tintero viejo que servía para molestar a otros, lo siento.

- Scorpius lloro un día por su trabajo de pociones. - miro sorprendido. - Una vez me referí a tu hija como la pequeña comadreja, para tranquilizar a mi hijo que estaba triste por perder el partido donde ella fue estrella.

- y crees que hurón o serpiente no eran términos usados en mi casa?- ambos se rieron.

-Tengo comprado un anillo de compromiso desde hace dos semanas, y lo tengo en el bolsillo desde entonces esperando el momento para decirte. "Eres la mujer de mi sueños, no se cómo podía vivir sin ti, estoy muy seguro de muchas cosas y se que nuestra relación no tiene mucho tiempo, pero se que tiene mucho amor, quiero envejecer a tu lado, poder despertar y lo primero que haga en día es darte un beso, por eso y muchas cosas más, Hermione Granger Quieres casarte conmigo?"- se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco el anillo de oro blanco que tenía guardado, sin querer había encontrado el momento, y estaba seguro que Hermione lo sabía.

- Si!- lo beso, fue la petición perfecta para ella, nada preparado con mucho tiempo en un lugar importante para su relación, después de una casi discusión sin importancia. – Claro que quiero!.- Draco le puso el anillo delicadamente.- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo futura Hermione Malfoy.- continuo el beso. – Hugo debe estar como loco por lo que paso, creo que mejor vamos para alla y le damos la sorpresa.

- Tengo una mejor idea. – dijo mientras se abría los botones de su vestido. – Son grandes, saben que una reconciliación toma su tiempo.- se levantó sensualmente del sofá dejando caer el vestido, sabía muy bien lo que hacía y le gustaba al rubio. - Además quiero despertar contigo por sexta vez consecutiva. – cuando Hermione se proponía a ser provocativa, despertaba a la bestia dentro de Draco, que ni bien la vio parada frente a el desnuda se lanzó a devorarla con besos.

* * *

><p>-Confirmado no regresaran por lo menos hasta mañana, que haremos con tanta comida?. – Rosie se levantó del sofá hacia la cocina, habían pasado tres horas desde que su mama se fue a buscar a Draco.<p>

-Comerla hermana.- contesto sin complicación Hugo. – Ya le mande un mensaje a Lily para que venga a comer con Albus, podemos ver una película después. – se acercó al mesón. – Si siguen con esa misma intensidad terminaremos teniendo a un bebe hurón como hermano.- ambos hermanos se rieron, en verdad no era mala la idea, por la chimenea salió humo verde, para después estar acompañados con Albus Potter, que nunca se perdía de comer los tacos de su tía Hermione.


End file.
